


Discombobulating

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics, Establish relationships, M/M, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, mention of MPREG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Era muy temprano para saberlo, pero qué probabilidades había que eso sucediese?





	Discombobulating

14\. Confuse

_ Discombobulating  _

Peter se detuvo a mitad de la habitación y parpadeó desconcertado ante lo que veía, y no es como si la visión que el laboratorio le ofrecía fuese distinta a lo que él acostumbraba. Era precisamente lo que Peter esperaba encontrar luego que Tony pasase más de tres dias escondido, luego que su mente se perdiese en un nuevo proyecto:actualizaciones a sus controles al traje de Ironman, afilando la respuesta que la nanotecnología tenía con la memoria de músculos y sus pensamientos. Y ajustes al traje de Rhodey, el hombre de había estado quejando del recurrente dolor que comenzó a subsistir en su espalda baja luego de horas de practica y entrenamiento a algunos reclutas. 

Dentro del laboratorio habían restos de piezas juntas a medio camino, cómo si Tony hubiese tenido una idea y se hubiese detenido a medio camino, ingeniándose algo diferente momentos después. El conocido repique de Dum-e llegó a sus oídos más Peter se preocupó al no reconocer la figura del afable robot. 

—Dume? —el robot resonó debajo de escombros y Peter sonrió en lo que el pequeño se abrazó a sus piernas asustado. —Dónde está Tony? —Dume no contestó, fue U quien ofreció una respuesta activando el extintor que sostenía y Peter temió la reacción de Tony al ser cubierto de espuma fría. Que dicha reacción no llegase, le preocupó. 

Donde estaba Tony?

Friday le respondió por encima de su cabeza y Peter suspiró aliviado. 

—_Boss_, está debajo de la mesa cercana al proyector holográfico. Hablaba con Rhodey y se durmió a mitad de la conversación. —Ahora entendía razones por las cuales Rhodey le había llamado. Peter quedó de rodillas y contempló las facciones del mayor, aún dormido su cejas se fruncían en preocupación haciendo que Peter deseada nada más que serenarle. 

—Alfa? —Habló quedo, en cuidadosos susurros, no quería alarmar al hombre. —Alfa, tienes que despertar. —Tony resopló inconsciente y Peter rió por lo bajo sin poder evitarlo; así logró despertar al magnate. 

—Pete? —Peter le sonrió amplio asintiendo. 

—Aquí estoy, alfa. —Tony le alcanzó y bostezó luego de enderezarse sonoro. El gruñido complacido que resonó en su pecho hizo subir un rubor acalorado a las mejillas del más pequeño. Tony rodeó a Peter de la cintura con un brazo y escondió el rostro en su cabello limpió y suave. El chico parecía salido de la ducha, carecía de agentes bloqueadores que disfrazasen su esencia y era por ello que Tony era capaz de reconocerle a la perfección. Podía reconocer el toque mínimo que le correspondía a él a causa de la mordida que habían dejado atrás. Peter le atrajo a su cuello dejándole espacio suficiente para regodearse de fragancia y jugó con los dedos en su cabello. 

A su alfa le urgía darse un baño. 

* * *

Peter regresó a la habitación principal, se entretuvo hablando con Friday hasta que la IA le hizo saber, su alfa había regresado a la alcoba. Él estaba cansado, habían sido unas semanas largas y estresantes, así que pasar un par de horas junto a su alfa, hundirse en el confort que el olor y toque del hombre le traía. 

Tony le abrazó apenas le tuvo cerca y besó sus mejillas varias veces haciéndole reír, Peter quiso quejarse pero la sensación cálida que se extendía por su vientre le advirtió permanecer en silencio y dejarse llover en afecto. 

A punto de caer dormido estaba cuando finalmente entendió lo que estaba mal. 

Tony, siempre tan cuidadoso, ahora se veía rodeado de sábanas, almohadas extras y textura suaves y acolchadas. Tony se abrazaba a Peter y se quejaba por lo bajo, casi mimado, cada que Peter se alejaba y él no tenía corazón para negarse. Peter jamás se negaría a Tony. 

Peter posó las manos en las hebras plateadas del mayor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda haciéndole arquearse, al tiempo que Tony posaba los labios resecos sobre su vientre. 

Tony _anidaba_. 

Tony estaba anidando y Peter no entendía del todo la razón. Gracias a estudios y su propia experiencia, Peter sabía lo que significaba para él anidar—siendo omega era bastante común—. Pero que un alfa se viera regresando a un instinto bajo y casi paternal era extraño. 

Ninguno de los dos estaba cerca de ciclo y los bloqueadores debían mitigar el efecto, siguiendo recomendaciones de la doctora Cho, era bueno aliviar el cuerpo de tanto químico. 

Y si no se trataba de eso, lo que proseguía era fruto de los nublados días donde su consciencia se perdía en su necesidad de Tony. 

Eso no podía ser cierto, verdad? 

Tony rió por lo bajo, grave y susurrante. 

Era muy temprano para saberlo, pero qué probabilidades había que eso sucediese? 

Peter no está embarazado. 

_No?_


End file.
